jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily, Ravi, and Julia: Going Down Under
''Emily, Ravi, and Julia: Going Down Under ''is a 2023 animated adventure comedy film, produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Universal Animation Studios. It is directed by Jeremy Carpenter, Matthew O'Callaghan, and Mike Mitchell, written by Nicholas Stoller, David N. Weiss, Kate Boutlier, and Scott Young, and produced by Scott Young and David Kirschner. The film is based on Emily, Ravi, and Julia franchise and the film takes place after the finale of the sixth season. The story focuses on Emily, Ravi and Julia on a long epic journey with Kara, who is young adventurous girl, and Liliana, young orphan girl who had escaped from her evil guardian. The film features Amanda Leighton and Kristen Li, reprising their role of Emily and Julia from the 2017 reboot, alongside Jason Drucker. The film's cast includes Kristen Schaal, Tara Strong, Katie Crown, and Ty Burrell. The film served as the series finale of the [[Emily, Ravi, and Julia (2017 reboot series)|2017 reboot of Emily, Ravi, and Julia]], as the franchise continued. The film was supposed to be a direct-to-video film, but became theatrical instead. The film releases in the United States on November 10, 2023 in 3D and RealD 3D. The film received mixed reviews from critics for its voice performances, score, and humor. Plot Kara storm into a museum, where thief started to steal the money. After a brief battle, the thief got arrested. Kara saw a young orphan girl named Liliana who is taken away by her evil guardian, Janessa, her scheming lawyer and boyfriend, Savion, her overweight dog, Lukeleg, and her cat, Muggy. Meanwhile, A day has passed after Emily, Ravi and Julia saved their friendships. One night, Ravi and Julia decided to run away from home, much to Emily's dismay, but joins in. After they far away from their home, Emily spots a bus stop, where they meet Kara, who tell them that she need their help for saving Liliana. Emily, Ravi and Julia decides to help her to save Liliana. When Emily, Ravi, Julia and Kara arrive at Janessa's house, they hiding outside the window while Janessa and Savion are getting a telegram from the mail. They are reading at the telegram about Liliana's father is alive. So, Janessa thinks Liliana wants to see her father again. Afterwards, Emily, Ravi, Julia are teasing Lukeleg and Muggy. In Liliana's bedroom, Janessa is putting Liliana in her bed. She is saying "Good Night" at her and closing the door. Liliana is singing her own lullaby and thinking about her father. She is sitting on bed, looking at her picture and picking her locket. After her song, Liliana sees Emily, Ravi, Julia and Kara tapping on the window. She opens the window and the kids jump into her bedroom. Emily, Ravi and Julia are talking to Liliana about her father is alive and finding her hometown called South Carolina Countryside. She pack her stuff in her backpack while her friends turning the blankets into a vine. Liliana is putting her rain clothes on and slides down on the blanket vine. The four are climbing down the blanket vine and fall down onto the area where Liliana land. Suddenly, Janessa wakes up in her bed and heard the kids are running away. She wants to call Savion and take Lukeleg and Muggy to find them. In the street, Emily, Ravi, Julia, Kara and Liliana are running on the same steps. The kids needed use something for the water. Janessa, Savion, Lukeleg and Muggy found the bridge and use the flashlights to search for Liliana. But, the kids are still hiding under the bridge. Ravi is stepping on something is made of wood and Emily is trying to ask him. They found a wooden raft as a good plan to let Liliana ride on it. The kids are getting on their raft to sail away. Janessa and Savion wants Lukeleg and Muggy to go get Liliana. They jumps off the bridge and run on the water. Lukeleg and Muggy sees Emily, Ravi, Julia, Kara and Liliana riding on raft and then, the can't get them. The dog and cat splashes into the water and swims back to their helpers. But, they drowning in the water. The next day, while the kids still riding the raft, Liliana is talking about her past and realized her father, who landed on snowy mountains. Emily, Ravi and Julia sees Liliana's locket with a picture of her father hugging her. Coming soon! Cast * Amanda Leighton as Emily * Jason Drucker as Ravi * Kristen Li as Julia * Kristen Schaal as Kara * Tara Strong as Liliana * Katie Crown as Janessa * Ty Burrell as Savion Coming soon! Production Development Following the release of Hollywood World in 2013, Jeremy Carpenter stated that, if Universal Studios asked JeremyWorks Studios to making a film just like Disney Renaissance films and non-Disney animated films, as well Universal previous animated film, such as An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and Balto, but with Emily, Ravi, and Julia characters. Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Pre-Production Coming soon! Animation Just like Hollywood World, the animation of Emily, Ravi, and Julia: Going Down Under was made by two hand-drawn animation programs at hand-drawn animation department, Pencil 2D (for pencil animation) and Toon Boom Animation (for final hand-drawn animation) and 3D animation program at computer animation department, (for 3D special effects). In the ending sequence of this film, the additional animation was made at Klasky Csupo. The film's animation is also resembles its 2017 TV series, The Land Before Time ''direct-to-video sequels, ''Rugrats ''films, ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (excluding CGI and live-action), Disney Renaissance films (such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast''and ''Hercules), The Prince of Egypt ''and ''The Iron Giant. Casting Amanda Leighton and Kristen Li would reprising their role of Emily and Julia from the 2017 reboot. The voice director Donna Grillo gave Jason Drucker the role of Ravi replacing Max Charles. Music Score Emily, Ravil, and Julia: Going Down Under ''is composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Jon Powell. Songs The songs of the film are composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Bob Mothersbaugh. Also, it contains one credits song performed by Anna Kendrick, two ending songs performed by Mariah Carey. Jeremy Carpenter wanted Disney-like song in this movie, it will be like other Disney animated film, as well as that ''The Land Before Time ''direct-to-video sequels. * '''Friends for Life (The Friendship Song) '- Sung by Emily, Ravi and Julia * 'Money is for the World '- Sung by Savion and Janessa * 'I Miss You (Liliana's Lullaby) '- Sung by Liliana * 'Just Don't Give It Up '- Sung by Julia, Emily, Ravi, Liliana, and Kara * 'We Can Work Together '- Sung by Captain Laughy and Chipy * 'All in How Much We Do (The Teamwork Song) '- Sung by Julia, Emily, Ravi, Liliana, and Kara Soundtrack The soundtrack of Emily, Ravi, and Julia: Going Down Under ''is released on October 10, 2023, which is before the film is premiere on. Also, it was published by Back Lot Music. # "All in How Much We Do (Ending Credits)" Performed by Mariah Carey - 3:33 # "Friends for Life (The Friendship Song)" Performed by Amanda Leighton, Jason Drucker, and Kristen Li - 3:35 # "Money is for the World" Performed by Ty Burrell and Katie Crown - 2:54 # "I Miss You (Liliana's Lullaby)" Performed by Tara Strong - 2:10 # "Just Don't Give It Up" Performed by Kristen Li, Amanda Leighton, Jason Drucker, Tara Strong, and Kristen Schaal - 2:57 # "We Can Work Together" Performed by Tom Kenny and Jeff Bennett - 2:14 # "All in How Much We Do (The Teamwork Song)" Performed by Kristen Li, Amanda Leighton, Jason Drucker, Tara Strong, and Kristen Schaal - 3:23 # "Emily, Ravil, and Julia Theme (Main Titles)" - 1:47 # "Kara's Mission / Liliana" - 4:50 # "Summer Time" - 3:57 # "Really Bored Thing" - 2:46 # "Kara's Plans" - 2:34 # "Running Away" - 3:03 # "Friends for Life (Emily, Ravil and Julia Walking Melody)" - 1:57 # "Meeting Kara" - 2:28 # "A Telegram / Lukeleg and Muggy" - 3:03 # "Meeting Liliana / Escape" - 5:07 # "Riding on the Raft" - 2:52 # "Arriving in Forest" - 3:03 # "Janessa's Evil Plans" - 3:32 # "Annoying Bird / Falling Cliff" - 5:06 # "Captain Laughy's Visit" - 1:03 # "Liliana's in Danger / To the Rescue" - 5:21 # "Chase" - 5:35 # "Kindness Touching" - 1:31 # "The Great Fire / Reunion" - 4:26 # "Kara and Liliana's Farewell" - 2:03 # "Coming Back Home" - 2:37 # "Friends for Life (Finale)" - 3:15 # "Friends for Life (Ending Credits)" Performed by Anna Kendrick - 3:31 # "I Miss You (Ending Credits)" Performed by Mariah Carey - 2:20 Release The film will release in theaters on October 27, 2023 in Prescott, Arizona, followed by its release in Philippines on November 1, concluding with its initial release on November 10. ''Emily, Ravi, and Julia: Going Down Under ''will be proceeded by ''Hero Trouble, a hand-drawn short film starring Woody Woodpecker. Marketing The teaser trailer release on February 17, 2023, posted on the JeremyWorks Studios and Universal Studios YouTube channels. A second teaser trailer will release on June 8, 2023. Twelve sets based on events from the TV series, including a series of Blind Bag figures (consisting of Emily, Ravi, Julia, Kara, Liliana, Savion, and Janessa) from K'NEX and two Kubros of Ravi and Julia from Mega Construx are released for the film. On October 21, 2023, promotional tie-ins on Universal Kids consist of bumpers with Emily, Ravi and Julia in a movie theater announcing the film. In addition, they host the entire line-up, in intermissions between commercial break. Home media Emily, Ravi, and Julia: Going Down Under ''will be released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital HD on February 7, 2024. One of the special features includes the theatrical hand-drawn ''Woody Woodpecker ''animated short film ''Hero Trouble, a "Back to School" info video with Emily, as well as a bonus episode "Valentine for Julia", an episode from Season 4. Reception Coming soon! Trivia * The film serves as a semi-remake to Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Cartoon World: The Movie, and The Rescuers Down Under, but it contains several bits from the original and 2017 Emily, Ravi, and Julia ''TV series. * There are the voice talents featured in the film: ** Liliana's voice is based on Unikitty from the TV show of the same name. ** Janessa's voice is based on Tulip from ''Storks. ** Savion's voice is based on Bailey from Finding Dory. * Katie Crown and Ty Burrell have work together before. They're both on Warner Animation Group's 2016 film, Storks. Crown plays Tulip, and Burrell plays Henry Gardner. * Amanda Leighton and Kristen Li worked on Cartoon Network's 2016 reboot show, The Powerpuff Girls. * There are several JeremyWorks and Universal easter eggs and cameos featured in the film: ** Alivia, from Two Teenage Ghost, appears on the poster in Julia's room. ** A picture of Universal globe on the billboard. ** A cafe with a sign says "Matthew's Cafe", which is the reference to Matthew O'Callaghan, the film's co-director. ** A Jeremy toy from Jeremy Universal series, Littlefoot plush toy from The Land Before Time series, and Coco Bandicoot doll from Crash Bandicoot series can be found in Liliana's room. Category:Films